bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Inspicable Me 2
'Inspicable Me 2 '''is the sequel to Inspicable Me. It has a lesson in facing hardships, like in ''The Ballad of Little Joe ''and [[Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall!|''Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall!]]. Plot A mysterious vehicle using a huge magnet steals a highly potent mutagen known as PX-41 from a secret laboratory in the Arctic Circle. The Anti-Villain League (AVL) tries to recruit former supervillain, Guru, to find who stole the mutagen. Guru refuses to help, claiming he is a legitimate businessman (of jams and jellies) now as well as the father of Marlo, Nedith, and Lagless. Safario, Guru's friend and assistant, has decided to leave him for new employment. Dr. Safario's reasoning was because he "missed being evil." Guru reluctantly partners with undercover AVL agent, Lucy Wilde (Lucy Rhubarb), and they search Guru's local mall, the Paradise Shopping Mall, disguised as bakery employees. Mexican restaurant owner, Eduardo Pérez (Buford the Beet), is suspected by Guru of being "El Macho", who is a legendary supervillain. "El Macho" supposedly died after skysurfing a shark into the center of an active volcano. Guru and Lucy break into Eduardo's restaurant at night, but find nothing to prove that Eduardo is the culprit. Meanwhile, Lagless expresses her wish to have a mother someday and believes that Guru will fall in love with Lucy. Despite Lagless' excitement, Guru tells her that his relationship with Lucy is strictly professional. Guru and Lucy investigate wig merchant Floyd Eagle-san (Jimmy Gourd), but Guru is still suspicious of Eduardo, after seeing Eduardo's two-timing son, Antonio (Junior), going out with Marlo, and Eduardo inviting everyone to come to his Cinco de Mayo party. After the investigation, Guru is set up on a horrible dinner date with a rude woman named Shannon (Mom Asparagus), who notices Guru's wig and threatens to humiliate him. However, Lucy bumps into them and rescues him from the date by shooting Shannon with a tranquilizer dart. They take Shannon home, and after they say good night, Guru realizes that Lagless was right: he has fallen in love with Lucy. The next day, the AVL arrests Floyd Eagle-san (who claims that he was framed) because an almost-empty mutagen jar was found in his shop. The investigation is closed, and Lucy is reassigned to Australia. Before leaving, Lucy gives Guru her lipstick Taser to remind him of her. This leaves Guru heartbroken because he loves her, but he cannot find the courage to ask her out on a date. Instead he brings the girls to the Cinco de Mayo party and finds proof that the Mexican restaurateur is in fact El Macho. Guru discovers that he and his partner, (revealed to be Dr. Safario), have captured and mutated a large number of Guru's Minions using the PX-41, turning them into insane, savage purple-furred monsters. El Macho plans to send rockets full of mutated Minions to major cities and achieve world domination. El Macho proposes that he and Guru team up. Guru avoids answering and leaves with his children. On her flight to Australia, Lucy realizes she has also fallen in love with Guru, so she jumps out of the plane and hang glides down to the party. She is captured by El Macho, who discovers that she is an AVL agent after Pollito, his pet chicken, retrieves her AVL ID badge from her purse. Fortunately, Dr. Safario tells Guru what is happening. In order to rescue Lucy, Guru visits El Macho along with two Minions covered in purple paint, pretending he was captured by two of the mutant creatures. Fighting alongside his daughters and Dr. Safario, Guru and his team spray all of the mutated Minions with jelly containing a powerful antidote that Dr. Safario made, whereupon they revert to their friendly green state. El Macho then takes the mutagen himself, but Guru and Dr. Safario overcome him using Lucy's lipstick Taser and a fart gun. Lucy is, however, already strapped to a TNT-loaded shark rocket. Guru starts to untie her, but Pollito presses the rocket launch remote button. The rocket flies towards the same lava-spewing volcano where El Macho had previously faked his death. Lucy accepts Guru's invitation for a date, and the pair dive into the ocean seconds before the rocket enters the volcano. 147 dates later, Guru and Lucy are married and Marlo, Nedith, and Lagless finally have a mother. The Minions close with a rendition of "I Swear" and "Y.M.C.A" as the whole family celebrates. Songs *Inspicable Me *Just a Cloud Away *BFFOADWP (Best Friends Forever On a Date with Permission) *Happy *Fun, Fun, Fun *Scream *Anthony Irish Drinking Song *I Swear *YMCA Running Gags Silly Song Silly Songs with Best Friends Forever "Best Friends Forever On a Date with Permission" What We Have Learned song None Kid They Got a Letter From None Trivia *At the bottom of the credits roll, it shows the pointless animal vegetables in their lair, the place in the next episode, Thingamabob and The Invasion of the Pointless Animal Vegetables. *This is the third episode to use Silly Songs with Best Friends Forever. The first was in "The Penniless Princess", and the second was in "LarryBoy and the Raiders of the Rumor Weed!". *This episode doesn't show the countertop. The silly song, BFFOADWP doesn't count. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Movie spoof episodes Category:VeggieFan2000